Breaking Up Was A Stupid Idea
by pierce-benoist
Summary: Brittany walked down the halls of McKinley to her locker with books in her hands and a small frown on her face...


Brittany walked down the halls of McKinley to her locker with books in her hands and a small frown on her face. Sectionals had been terrible. They lost because of Marley fainting at the end of their performance of '_Gangnam Style_', but nobody blamed her. No one even knew why she fainted yet, the girl had just said it was the pressure of stress of the show but not many people believed her. Brittany was pretty bummed out about losing but she was more worried about Marley. Lately she had noticed how Kitty and Marley had started hanging out together more and she didn't like it. She knew how mean Kitty could be and how nice Marley was; two people of completely opposites do not go well together.

Except for her and Santana though.

That was another thing, seeing Santana again was hard. Every time she saw the Latina she just wanted to run up to her, jump on her and shower her with kisses, but she knew she couldn't do that. And as much as Brittany loved seeing Santana more often, it was still difficult knowing that they weren't together.

Brittany finally got to her locker and set her books down on the floor, kneeling down so she could punch in her combo. She hated how she had a bottom locker this year, she always had to go down on the ground to get her things and put things back. She dialed in her combo and tried to pull it open but it didn't work. She tried again, and it still didn't open. "Shoot," she whispered to herself. "What's my combination again..." Brittany wracked her brain for the three magical digits that would get her locker open but she couldn't remember them.

"Hey Britt, you okay?"

Brittany looked up to see Sam standing beside her locker, looking down at her with a goofy smile. The blonde smiled back at him and got up so they were eye level. Or..almost eye level, Sam was a bit taller. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't get my locker open," she said.

"You can't?" Sam asked. "Here, hold my stuff and let me try." He held out his hands so Brittany could take her books before kneeling down in front of her locker. He looked up at her and asked, "You remember your combo?"

Brittany blushed before averting his eyes and replying a mumbled, "No. I forgot it. Again."

Sam thought for a moment before reaching into his back pocket and taking out his phone. He unlocked it and started looking for something. "Here we go! Found it," he said, looking up at Brittany. "I saved your combination in my notes, just in case you forgot it." He smiled at her before reading over the numbers and dialing them in. The locker opened and Sam stood up and clapped his hands together. "There ya go, locker opened!"

Brittany giggled and gave Sam his books back. "Thanks Sammy, you're the best. I'm so dumb for always forgetting it." She mumbled out the last part, looking down again.

"Hey," Sam said quietly, lifting her chin with his hand. "You're not dumb, okay? I forget mine all the time, that's why I keep it in my phone, in case I forget. Here, give me your phone."

Brittany fished around for her phone in her bag before handing it to him. She watched him with curious eyes, wondering what he was doing before. He looked like he was typing something but Brittany couldn't really tell. After a minute or two, Sam turned her phone around so she could see it. "There, I wrote it in a note. Now you'll never forget it."

The blonde blushed and smiled at him. "Thanks again, Sam," she said before grabbing her phone from his hands and putting it back into her bag.

Sam smiled widely at her but still noticed that she seemed a little sad. "Britt? Is there anything else that's troubling you?"

Brittany looked up at him and thought for a moment. "I don't know..I guess. I just, with Santana here and all, it's.." she trailed off, not knowing how to finish her sentence.

Sam knew how upset Brittany was about Santana still. It had to be hard for her to see the brunette here and not be able to act like a couple. "I know, Britt." The blonde boy pulled Brittany into a hug suddenly and held her tightly. "But you know what? Breaking up with you is her loss. You're amazing Britt, and if she doesn't see that then that's that. It's her who's missing out, okay?"

Brittany clung onto Sam tightly and nodded her head against his chest. "Yeah, okay." She pulled back from the hug and looked back up at Sam who was smiling back at her. She broke out into a small smile and laughed a bit. "Thanks Sam, I needed that. It's just weird seeing her around now, you know? And she doesn't even talk to me that much, the last time we actually spoke was when we did Grease. She used to always make me smile but now I'm just sad." She watched Sam for a moment and smiled warmly at him. "You're the only one who makes me smile."

Sam smiled back at the shorter blonde. He wanted to pull her in for another hug, just to make sure she was okay, but instead he found himself slowly leaning in. He didn't know what he was doing but this just felt right. And if Brittany was leaning in too, then it was okay, right?

Brittany's lips were centimetres away from Sam's. She paused for a second to think if this was really a smart idea. Then she thought of everything the boy had just told her and she knew it was. Brittany leaned in the rest of the way until their lips touched and..

Santana woke up with a shake and shot up straight in her bed. She was panting from such a sudden wake up and she was covered in a very thin layer of sweat. She looked over to her clock in her old bedroom where she was staying for the weekend and tried to make out the time. 3:26 am. Slowly she let herself lay back down and she stared up at the ceiling. _That had to be one of the worst dreams yet_, she thought to herself.

For the past few nights the brunette had been waking up to that same dream of Brittany and Sam. Ever since she had overheard their conversation in the halls and seen them kiss, that scene wouldn't leave her head. The thought of the two blondes together made her stomach churn and her head hurt. What was even worse was that she had no idea why she was having those reoccurring dreams of it. Maybe it was her conscious trying to tell her she made a mistake by breaking up with Brittany, and if she didn't do something about it quick then Brittany would _really_ go with Sam. After all, she didn't think the two were together yet, they had kissed sure, but they looked a bit awkward after it had happened, like they didn't mean for it to happen. Regardless though, it did, and Santana saw the whole thing.

The Latina groaned and covered her eyes with her arms. She didn't know what to do. Ever since she had broken up with Brittany she wished she never did it. It was stupid of her to break up with the love of her life, and even more stupid of her to tell the blonde at Grease that it'd be okay if she were dating someone new. Truth was it wasn't okay if she were dating someone else. Santana only wanted Brittany to date her and she only wanted to date Brittany. The two of them were meant for each other and she knew it. But now, because of what she did Brittany might already be falling for Sam. And what if the two blondes worked out? What if they dated throughout the rest of high school and went to college together? What if in a few years they'll still be dating and decide to get married? What then?

Santana placed her arms at her sides and opened her eyes. She knew was she had to do now. She had to apologize to Brittany and make things right with the girl. She had thought at the time that breaking up with the girl was what was best for them, but it wasn't. The last thing Santana wanted to do was lose Brittany forever. And if she didn't apologize and beg her to take her back as soon as possible..she just might.

The next day Santana woke up feeling like shit. After she woke up from that dream she had a hard time falling asleep, and even when she did she only had more dreams of her least favorite pair. At least it was Friday so it wasn't like she had to rush back to Louisville tonight to make it for school tomorrow. Not like she was planning to go back though. After a while of trying to fall back asleep the night before, after accepting that sleep wasn't going to come, Santana thought of a very detailed date plan to get Brittany back. She knew it was going to be a long shot but she had to try.

The whole day was dedicated to getting everything ready. Santana called up Breadstix and made a reservation for two at 8pm. She made sure to tell them that she wanted a private booth where no one could see them, and even paid a little extra to have that done. On a regular occasion there was no way in hell she was going to pay more, but this wasn't just a regular occasion.

By the time everything was done, Santana was exhausted. It was 4:36 and she still had to ask Brittany if she would go out with her tonight. Even though the Latina looked like shit, with her hair up in a messy bun and wearing track pants and a loose fitting top, Santana drove to the Pierce home. Parking a few doors away, the Latina prayed that Brittany was still at cheer practise or glee club or whatever she had tonight, just that she wasn't home. She rounded to the back of the house and carefully climbed up the tall tree that she used to climb almost daily a few years ago.

Inside the house though, Brittany had just gotten home and was already making her way up the stairs. She was talking animatedly on the phone with Sam who was telling her about a new video game he just got and she laughed at how excited he sounded. She opened her door and walked into her room, dropping her bag of the floor and lying down on her bed in her cheerios uniform.

"_..It's so freaking awesome! Britt you have to come over one day and play it with me!"_

Brittany laughed again. "Yeah, sure, I will. What about tonight? I just got home from cheer practise; Sue let us go early for some weird reason. I think the baby's making her nicer or something, it's weird. But I can shower real quick right now then come over?"

Outside, Santana was struggling to get the window open and swore when she couldn't. She used her left shoulder and banged it up against the window, trying to budge it open, and because the blinds were closed, she didn't even notice Brittany lying on her bed.

"_Sure! You don't even have to shower, y'know, it's not like I care if you're sweaty or not."_

"I know, but sweaty is gross, so I need to shower. I'll text you when I'm out and let you know when I'm on my way?" she asked.

"_Sounds good. See you then, bye, Britt."_

"Bye, Sam."

Brittany closed her phone and smiled softly to herself. She loved hanging out with Sam; the two have been getting closer and spending more time together. It was nice to have someone who understood her and made her laugh.

The blonde was just about to head into her washroom when she heard a banging on her window. Her brows furrowed and she looked to the other wall where the window was. Slowly she got up and cautiously made her way over to it. Along the way she picked up her pompom, just in case it was a burglar or something. Though what good would a pompom do?

Brittany extended her hand out in front of her and in one swift move opened the curtains just as the window popped open and someone came tumbling through.

Both girls screamed, Santana for suddenly falling, and Brittany for being scared half to death. In the spur of the moment, the blonde threw her pompom down at the person who fell through her window. She was about to grab her phone to cal 911 or something when she noticed that it wasn't a burglar, but Santana.

" Oh my god, Santana! Are you okay?" Brittany felt to her knees and helped the girl sit up.

Santana coughed and smiled embarrassingly. "Yeah, I'm good. Just..fell." she sat up and looked to Brittany. "This was a lot easier a few years ago."

Brittany blushed and nodded her head. "Yeah well, that was when I knew you were coming so I'd leave the window opened silly."

After helping Santana up, both girls sat on Brittany's bed, not saying anything. It was an awkward kind of silence and neither girl knew what to say. Santana hadn't counted on Brittany being home, and Brittany definitely hadn't counted on Santana falling through her window. Finally after not being able to take the silence anymore, Brittany cleared her throat and asked, "Why were you breaking into my room?"

Santana laughed airily. "I wasn't breaking in- well, I guess I kinda was.. But not really, I just," she paused; collecting everything she wanted to say and tried her best not to stutter or fumble over her words. She figured that leaving a note asking the blonde to meet her at Breadstix like she had originally planned was pointless now she Santana just stated simply. "It's Friday."

Brittany blinked and cocked her head to the side. "Yeah..I know, Sam taught me how to read a calendar."

Santana cringed at Sam being mentioned but tried not to make it noticeable. "It's Friday," she said again. "Go on a date. With me."

Brittany thought for a moment about what she should do. Friday _was_ date night, but that was when they were dating. And plus, she had plans with Sam that she didn't really want to cancel on. And if they're broken up, why does Santana want them to go on a date? Brittany shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Why?"

Taken back by the question, Santana's answered was hesitant but she said with as much confidence as possible, "Because I want to go on a date with you. And that's what people do when they want to go on dates with someone, right? Ask them out? So that's what I'm doing, asking you out on a date."

Brittany slowly nodded her head in understanding. "San, I would love to go on a date with you right now," she started and it pained her to see how the Latina's eyes lit up at that sentence. "But," she added. "I already have plans with Sam."

"Sam. You're not going to go on a date with me, because of _Sam_?" Santana asked. She couldn't believe this.

"Well..yeah. He wants me to go over and play video games with him," Brittany stated simply before getting up and moving around her room to distract herself. She felt bad for turning Santana down but remembering everything Sam had told her a few days ago made her believe that this was the right thing to do. She couldn't keep running after Santana when she was the one that broke them up in the first place.

Santana stood up and grabbed Brittany's shoulders to turn her so they were facing each other. "Are you serious?" she asked cautiously.

Brittany saw how sad and angry Santana's eyes looked. It showed on her face too but in her eyes it was the strongest. The blonde looked down and said a quiet but firm, "Yes."

The Latina let her arms go limp by her sides and she took a step back. This couldn't be happening, it wasn't. She squeezed her eyes closed for a few seconds and reopened them, wishing she was dreaming. But when saw that she was still in the blonde's room she knew this was real. Brittany was ditching Santana for Sam. The thing that the girl feared most was happening right now; she was loosing Brittany.

"Okay then," Santana said.

Brittany looked up to look at Santana and saw how emotionless her face was. "Okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. If you want to go hang out and date Trouty Mouth, then I guess I can't stop you." Santana looked up at Brittany, willing herself not to cry. "I guess I'll go now." She walked as slowly as possible to the window, giving time for Brittany to come to her senses and tell Santana not to go, that she was joking and she wants to go out on a date with her. But by the time the Latina was sitting on the windowsill, planting her feet on the branch, Brittany still hadn't said a word. Santana turned back to see the blonde standing in the same position she was a minute ago, unmoving. She sighed and said quietly, "Bye, Brittany," before stepping onto the branch and closing the window behind her.

Brittany was still standing in the same position. She thought that by turning Santana down that would have made her feel better, that Sam was right and the girl didn't deserve her. But she didn't feel better at all, she felt even worse if that were possible. Looking up, her vision was blurred by tears and she stared at the window. She felt numb, and everything was almost in slow motion. Looking at the window, she hoped to see Santana climb back up the tree and demand her to take the brunette back. But after a few minutes of staring, Brittany finally accepted that she wasn't coming back. She had once and for all lost Santana, it was her fault, and for what? For Sam? Sure Sam treated her good but she knew that Santana was her soul mate.

Brittany looked at her clock and saw the time; 20 minutes had already gone by. Sam would probably be expecting her soon and she still had to shower. With one final glance at the window, Brittany mumbled out a, "Bye, Santana," before gathering her towels and things and walking into her washroom to get ready.


End file.
